Renzoo This And That
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Reno and Yazoo's thoughts on certain aspects of their relationship.


**Touch**

It's the way he holds me in his hand, long fingers curled around me until I can't take it anymore and even then he ain't never gonna let me go till he's satisfied that I'm satisfied, eh?

With his fingertips working along the features of my face. Reno doesn't touch my face. He touches my soul.

**Ache**

Sometimes when I'm fuckin' ready to shove my boot in some poor sap's face in a final crushing blow, I get hard out of fuckin' nowhere, yo. It's insane. I think of him and I ache all over. But lemme tell you, it's a constant thing.

When we're apart, it aches something fierce. I find myself longing to be in his arms. So badly, it hurts.

**Sway**

Have ya seen him move his hips? Fuck, even when he's fighting, yo. He moves like a fuckin' cat. I ain't ever witnessed anything more sexual. And you ought to see what he can do with a pole. Hehehe.

The manner in which our bodies move as one each time we join. Reno moves me beyond all reason. We levitate and I forget that there is such a thing as solidity.

**Reality**

Harsh reality is, Yazoo's a son of Jenova and a man. I could care less about what people think. Yeah. I'm a complete fag for him. That I can take. But ain't no one has the right to call him a clone. He ain't no carbon copy of something. He's the real deal and…undoubtedly the most beautiful creature I've had the honour of seeing.

Reno is a Turk. My sworn enemy, is he not? And yet, I love him far more than I ever did my mother. It is Reno who makes me whole again, not her.

**Chocolate**

What I really like is dipping my fingers in dark chocolate and have Yaz sittin' on my lap so I can watch him lick 'em clean. It's sexy as sin, yeah but ya gotta see the way he treats me, yo. Like I'm some exquisite dish.

The things we can do with chocolate when we put our minds to it. To be covered in the sugary goodness only to have Reno attempt to consume me. To this I say: Take me. I'm all yours.

**Furniture**

Aha. Is there anywhere we haven't done it, yo?

Hm. I recall the kitchen counter. He can be so impatient at times but then…I'm always happy to oblige and fulfill my lover's needs.

**Baby**

A mutual nickname, I guess. I'm more prone to call him angel and princess and even doll face just to piss him off but sometimes it slips.

Such endearments are hard to escape. He is my baby. I love taking care of him and cradled in my arms is where he belongs.

**Pain**

Seeing him in any kind of discomfort. I hate how the world views him. He's not a bad guy, my Yazoo. I can't stand to think of all the shit he had to go through in the past. If I could, I'd fucking build me a time machine and rescue him, yo.

Those eyes. Behind the cocky mischief you'll find a story and look into the soul of a man who's seen and done it all. Reno's too professional and drawn in to speak of his past but I see the wounds and they run deep. But my baby is strong and so he doesn't let it affect him.

**Scars**

The faint scars that you have to be real close to see run along his back and ribs. When he's in the mood, he lets me touch them. I do what I can to kiss the reminders away. Why should such marks taint his porcelain skin, yo?

Reno has plenty of battle scars. He enjoys it when I care for them. My touch can only be loving and so with my lips I heal what I am meant to.

**Worship**

It's the way he looks at me, yo. Like I'm some Greek God. He makes me feel like a priceless ornament of some sort. I can't ever thank him enough for that. Not ever.

The manner in which his caresses are so thoughtful. The long hours spent with him trailing his lips all along my naked form, never missing an inch. How he treats my body as if it were the most delicate of porcelain.

**Kiss**

Dude has the softest lips known to man, I swear. I'd devour them if I could, I swear. They feel like petals against my own.

His kisses render me weak each and every time regardless of how brief. They're both gentle and fierce. The tongue that invades my mouth is a welcome one, as it never ceases to leave me trembling and aching for more.

**Hair**

Silk springs out of his scalp and dances along my body each time he sprawls over me. I fuckin' love running my fingers through it. And if I'm lucky, he even allows me the pleasure of shampooing it for him. Hehehe.

Ah. The flaming mullet. The beautiful rat's nest. Reno's hair is his pride. The way those shorter tendrils frame his handsome face. The impossibly long ponytail whipping about as he moves and when he finally lets the fine scarlet out, I entangle my fingers in the fire and lose it.

**Love**

I didn't think it'd ever be possible, ya know? I've killed and done a lot of bad shit throughout the years. Pretty much grown to hate people in general and then this guy comes along and changes everything. It can't be explained. It's just felt. Known. All I know is that when I wake up and see this beautiful man asleep beside me, I know that life's worth living, yo…cause my angel's here with me.

There are no words to describe what I feel for him. Not even the strongest of them all. He is my air. Without him, existing is obsolete. He is my heart and soul. I live for this man. For this man, I will die.

**Death**

I don't even wanna think about it. How I can stand to be apart from him for even an hour is beyond me, yo. I need him with me. If I gotta die then God…please…please let a part of me stay with him.

It's inevitable. But if I am to rest for all eternity then I wish for my Reno to be there with me. I only hope that I go before him as I cannot bear the thought of my beloved breathing his last breath.

**Rain**

Ehhhh, who the fuck needs it, yo? Only ever succeeds in makin' me sick.

Rain is not something I'm fond of but there is a trick. Reno is my escape from everything and all I have to do is gaze into those beautiful cerulean eyes and the downpour becomes no more than a distant thought.

**Hunger**

He's an amazing cook. But uh, heh…he might kick me for saying this buuuuuuut I gotta be honest here. What I really love is that ass of his. That tight ass. It's fuckin' good enough to eat. Can you say rimjob, yo?

Hn. He brags about my addiction to his manhood. What can I say? I _am_ addicted. It's a delicious organ and his semen is my preferred beverage. I kid you not.

**Face**

He's got a beautiful face. Creamy complexion, high cheekbones, striking green eyes and a sexy pouted mouth. Heh. Looks even better with my cum running down all that. Hehehe.

He's all angles and fine cut features, my Reno. Looks as if he were carved out of the finest of Italian marble. Those symmetrical brushstroke like tattoos give him an intense look. So very sexual a creature, he is…

**Bliss**

I used to think it was the numbing affect of alcohol or the high of drugs. Nah, yo. I found my true intoxication, my ultimate high, my one true bliss; Yazoo.

Being around him. Feeling those arms snake around my waist and hold me snugly. The feel of the warm breath hitting my flesh and those lips pressing to the side of my neck as he whispers his adorations. Oh sweet bliss…


End file.
